


放晴

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: 勿上升一篇清水，存个档
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 3





	放晴

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升  
> 一篇清水，存个档

假期生活清闲又自在。每天卧室——厨房——客厅——书房几个地方来回辗转，下趟楼取个快递、帮小外甥女带个零食都算是长途旅行。

研究几个新菜色，拼一拼乐高，补几场电影，再憋一下论文。饶是一直享受这种慢节奏悠闲生活的刘昊然，也快坐不住了。

人一旦闲下来，身心都静了，脑子放空就容易瞎想。气量似乎也变小了，鸡毛蒜皮的陈年旧事也要抖擞出来重新掂量。

先是回顾一下前几年大大小小各种经历，哪些圆满，哪些遗憾，有些倒是乏善可陈翻篇就过去了，有些就难以释怀始终横贯于心。

和前任分手是最令他耿耿于怀的一件事。

从逐渐冷淡到发生冲突再到最终破裂分离，其间分明有那么多的无可奈何和万不得已。现在回想起来，似乎每一件让两人关系逐渐恶化、愈行愈远的小事又都有回旋周转的余地。

他和吴磊都倔，年轻气盛，每一次的针锋相对都能碰撞出火星，倘若没有哪一方自觉理亏愿意迁就，那闹起来任谁都收拾不住，再之后就是长时间的冷战。

披起外壳背过身去，把自己的高傲囤积于独一方的冰雪天地，再回过头，原本完整的冰层早在一次次的争斗中分崩离析，两座孤岛在极寒的冰水上越飘越远。

刚分手那几个月里，刘昊然有意无意回避与吴磊有关的一切，身边有姓吴的工作人员都忍不住搞个连坐。不讲理是真的，但也唯有这种方法能让他忘得干净放得彻底，至少他自己是这么认为的。

刚好那段时间去东京拍戏，异国他乡，他又全神贯注地投入到工作里，白天有事可做，夜里也不再梦到过往曾经。之后再有人提及或者微博上刷到吴磊相关，他也能面不改色心不跳地坦然处之，甚至偶尔还能有一搭没一搭地跟吴磊用微信聊聊天扯扯皮，那种轻松愉悦的感觉一度让他以为他们回到了少年时代，十七岁的刘昊然刚刚遇上十五岁的吴磊。

爱侣做不成，但他打心里欣赏吴磊，还想和他做回朋友。这想法有点混蛋，但对方一次次默许的态度让他放平了心态，渐渐觉得自己已经抛却负面情绪拥抱了崭新生活。

不就个失恋，一个个寻死觅活的，看，我这么简单不也走出来了？分手之后做不了朋友也是假的。嘿，我简直就是个正面教材。

直到回国后去厦门参加金鸡百花电影节时他的心态都很好，信心满满地觉得就算主动去找吴磊打招呼，他都能完美地诠释从容不迫。

事实上他也的确自不量力地去这么做了。

离开剧组来到吴磊所在的片区，大老远就看见身着合体西装的俊逸男孩在跟对面的人有说有笑。举手投足间，肩背拉出一条清瘦紧绷的线。

他绕到后面走过去，捏捏他的肩，“嘿，三石。”

正对着他的魏大勋鹿晗等人跟见了鬼似的，勉强绷住面上尴尬的笑容，打个招呼火速逃离现场，组团奔赴洗手间。

吴磊回头看清来人的瞬间怔了怔，马上洋溢起热情的笑脸，“哎呦喂刘昊盐！”他站起来惊喜地看着他。

直视吴磊的那一刹那，刘昊然心脏猛地一沉，他知道自己完了。什么洒脱，什么从容，自以为看开了想通了万事大吉，其实根本没有。

吴磊的眼里有头顶灯光的浅浅倒影，清亮一片。“好久不见啊！诶别说这风衣真的衬你！帅！”吴磊大大方方地打量他，翘着嘴角一顿猛夸，“最近举铁了？这小臂肌肉，可以啊。”他抬起戴着小狮子指套的左手，准备摸摸他的手臂。

然而那只手刚触到衣袖就快速缩回去，吴磊依旧笑得春风满面，似乎那蜻蜓点水的一瞬只是刘昊然的错觉。

他心里很不是滋味，反复诘问自己此行的意义，就是想亲眼看看前任过得好不好？有没有真的走出来？没了他还能不能混得风生水起？

这是什么心理啊，虚假得可以，也太幼稚了。刘昊然在心底唾弃自己一万次。

他一边装模作样轻描淡写地回吴磊的话，一边避开他的目光，垂眸把清清楚楚写在眼底的思绪掩进深处。

就是吴磊表现得再怎么自然再怎么不以为意，也抵不住空气中的尴尬成分越来越浓郁。刘昊然觉得自己要溺死在这个氛围里了。

新助理出现的时机就分外巧妙，招呼刘昊然回剧组，及时地拯救他于水深火热之中。

他还没来得及给人记上一功，这位哥张嘴就来：“咦？你俩认识啊？”末了还指了指吴磊。

刘昊然反应过来，他俩的事情知道的人并不多，因为各种原因，压根就没人跟这货提起过。

吴磊用手蹭蹭鼻尖，尴尬地笑了一下。

“嗯？啊啊嗯嗯嗯，是啊，好几年了。”刘昊然心虚地攥着椅背，手心都出了汗，忙不迭回应着。“那我先过去了啊，有空再聊。”说完不敢再多看吴磊一眼，跟着助理逃也似的溜了。

怂不怂啊刘昊然？ 我就问你怂不怂？

某人一边在心里狂掴自己大耳光，一边跟打了调料瓶一样五味杂陈。

吴磊看起来状态很好，那种云淡风轻一看就是早已从儿女情长里脱离，不知不觉又开始焕发起昔日耀眼夺目的光彩，根本用不着他在这儿闲操心。

这结果就是他想要的吗？满意了么？没人能告诉他答案。

倒不如先担心一下自己，刘昊然烦躁地按住那颗从看到吴磊起就疯狂悸动的心脏，迈着大步匆匆离场，丝毫没注意到身后那束一直注视着他的清浅视线。

吴磊把录好的素材发到工作室邮箱，手机一丢转回卧室扑上大床，任由放在餐厅桌上、自己耗费九牛二虎之力做出来的早餐自顾自变凉。

调味鸡胸肉不是这个假期摸索出来的，他早就会做了。从乱劈风刀法、腌制手法，到下锅前倒上一点料酒，都是早些年刘昊然教给他的。

这人厨艺并不是特别好，但针对炸的煎的烤的这一类对火候和时长比较讲究的菜品，他就很擅长。也许是小学数学统筹方法那块儿学得好？眼前浮现出小学生刘肉球坐得笔挺认真听讲的模样，吴磊埋在被子里轻轻笑出声。

有点想念这家伙做的烤鸡翅了……视频里看他吃得那么香，是不是又跟哪儿偷学了几手？

大概是刚才真的累着了，也可能清晨的被子实在太柔太暖，吴磊的意识逐渐迷离。

十七八岁的时候，有段时间的刘昊然特别奇怪。

正兴高采烈跟你探讨成熟男人之间的话题呢，再看一眼他老先生不知何时已经思想抛锚，发呆发得如痴如醉……会无意识地傻笑，被发现后就偏过头去，然后佯装无事发生……要么一瞬不瞬地盯着别人看，似笑非笑的样子吓得吴磊心脏拔凉……

哎哟我的妈，又开始了……吴磊觉得再这样下去自己的脸要被盯出洞了，他放下饮料杯，忍不住出声询问：“昊然……你怎么了啊？有心事吗？有什么话你就讲，别憋着。”

刘昊然像是刚回过神，他眨眨眼睛凑近吴磊，“其实吧，哥恋爱了。”

吴磊眼睛瞪得老大，微张着嘴，吸入口鼻的空气都有点苦涩了。

片刻后他调整好表情，强撑着继续打趣：“这是什么惊天秘闻！太猛了！你也太不够意思了吧瞒这么久，什么时候让兄弟也见见嫂子？”呸，狗情侣还是去死吧。

“今晚就可以。”  
“……”

当晚某人为了把戏做全还像模像样地定了个四人小包间，点了一堆菜。

吴磊往嘴里塞着橙子，食不知味，酸酸涩涩的心就像风中摇曳的山楂果。刘昊然坐在旁边，撑着下巴只是看着他淡淡地笑。

“人怎么还不到？”再不来这盘没味儿的橙子都要被他吃完了。

刘昊然朝他扬扬下巴，眼里笑意更浓。

吴磊咕噔咽下满嘴果肉，回头往包间门口看去——并没有人来，他不明就里地转回身。

下一刻身边的人就凑近了，动作掀起的风带着温热的体温，“你还往哪儿看？明示暗示这么久，真憨还是假傻？是你啊笨蛋。”少年轻柔的声音落在耳畔。

吴磊还没喝酒就醉了，上脸那种，好看的粉红从脸颊抹到脖子根。

他一把推开臭流氓，在他惊异的目光中丢人地落了泪。

房间暧昧的橘黄灯光把他的眼睛照得澄澈迷人，刘昊然被摄了魂，不依不饶地再次贴近，收走了吴磊橙子味的初吻。

再睁开眼已经快中午了，吴磊盯着天花板出神。

与刘昊然不同，在梦境里，他没有一刻能停下有关过往的回忆。或美好或温馨，有时那模糊的画面像连绵的阴雨一样淫靡晦涩，有时能清晰地铺就出平淡如水的日常点滴——全都是他和刘昊然在一起时的记忆碎片。

他有点无奈，好在这些梦境并没有影响到他的日常生活。说来可笑，它们有时甚至会成为他劳累了一整天的慰藉，至少在梦境里，他还像以前一样无忧无虑。

也不知道这是好是坏。

他想过最糟的结果，就是他这辈子再不会对任何人心动，用来爱人的那块血肉被挖去，真真正正地成了一个情感上的瘫痪病人。

他竟阴差阳错地想起不久前刚看完的《触不可及》……

刘昊然无比怀念先前忙碌工作的日子。

这疫情一天不结束，他就一天不得在两点之前入睡，一闭眼全是吴磊的影子。

入夜，他迎着月光独自坐在卧室阳台的躺椅上，轻晃着高脚杯里的暗红酒液，打开微博小号漫无目的地浏览首页。

小号关注的人并不多，不一会儿就刷到了几天前的更新。

手指划拉了几下停住，又把一晃而过的图片拉了回来。

看清了，确实是那个好几个月没冒过泡的账号分享了新的图片。

［—我真正的残疾并不是坐在轮椅中］  
［—而是失去她］

看得出来是电影截图，刘昊然根据人物特征和台词依稀回忆起这部影片的剧情，没记错的话，它的主题是友情。

单独截出这样的台词就值得深究一下了。

刘昊然抬头望向窗外，今晚的夜色真的很惊艳。

月光普照今夜，美丽的月光合在一起流淌。

刘昊然突然就很想他的小月亮。

窗外高高挂着的那轮月把他晒晕了，他兴奋得指尖颤抖，哆嗦着拖出一个聊天框。

我喝醉了，醉汉有什么好怕的？

午夜凶铃叫魂一样把吴磊吵醒。他险些以为是某个昏昏沉沉的清早，波哥打电话叫他起床开工了。

迷蒙的意识挣扎了几下，好歹算清了日期——离起早贪黑我爱工作工作爱我的日子还有一段距离。

吴磊靠肌肉记忆把手机捞过来按下接听，放在耳侧。

“唔……嗯？ ”大半边还软在甜梦里的呢喃像毛茸茸的小动物，蹭得人心痒。吴磊眼皮酸到发涩，勉强眯开一条缝，看清来电后又闭上眼，“喂？”

刘昊然被这几个音节萌得两眼一黑，脑袋一仰差点歪下椅子。

“在睡觉？”

……  
听听这夜半鬼话。

“醒醒，起床看月亮。”刘昊然的声音温柔得像在哄婴孩。

吴磊长长叹口气，搓了几下脸，在黑暗中坐起身，朦胧了许久。

“……你等着。”他打开床头灯。

啪叽啪叽，是赤脚踩在地板上的声音。那双趾尖泛红的脚几乎是立刻就在刘昊然脑中具象化出来。

吴磊来到窗边，撩开窗帘打开窗。“自己听……”

淅淅沥沥，隔着手机刘昊然耳边都泛起一阵湿意。

“声儿够大么？听见没？雨夜哪儿来的超级月亮？”

吴磊现在一定是单膝跪在他卧室的飘窗上，不耐烦地向前伸手举着手机，刘昊然想象着他的动作表情。

“听见了，雨还跟我说话了。”假醉汉脑子却是真的混沌不清，似乎那几杯红酒一滴没进肚，全浸进了舌头，泡麻了舌尖，“它们说你还爱我。”

……  
这雨怕是直接淋进某人脑子里了。

可吴磊觉得自己心里也进了水，汹涌极了，那一点点防线岌岌可危，空着的地方好像被填满了，心脏一顿一顿越跳越沉。

半晌。

“哦吼。”  
“哦吼？几个意思啊？”要命，这人懒洋洋的声音也很好听。

吴磊认了，“感叹你猛，料事如神，真就蛔虫本虫呗。”  
“哈哈，别不好意思啊。”刘昊然还是在小孩夸张的语气里捕捉到一丝紧张。

简直是豪赌，万幸赌赢了。

“小源子，别逗我了。”吴磊像个心事被戳穿的小小孩，烦躁地抓抓头发，转身坐上窗台。“好好说话，我要听你的真实想法。”

“嗯。”

这次电话那头停顿了许久，在吴磊感受到裹着尘土气息的阵阵凉意侵入体表、关好窗准备重新回床上时，他终于又说话了。

“我也还爱你，远比我自己想的要情深意切，迫不及待想抱抱你。看看小朋友长大没，还会不会在我肩膀上蹭来蹭去。”他嗓音压的很低，像轻风拂弦。

吴磊的心绪终是跟着他说话的声音跳完了这支深夜舞曲，水面之下的暗潮涌动渐渐归于平静。

窗外雨水未尽，他心里早已放晴，皎洁的明月悬在心底。

等下完这场雨，我就揣着月亮去找你。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊月光普照今夜，美丽的月光合在一起流淌。——摘自海子《月光》


End file.
